<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Class President's Nude by IMwithYOO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090947">The Class President's Nude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMwithYOO/pseuds/IMwithYOO'>IMwithYOO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, No Smut, Sex Jokes, another idk to tag, chicken ala kkung, kinda pinning, kinda sexual tension or idk, naughty or soft changkyun, president kihyun, some vulgar words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMwithYOO/pseuds/IMwithYOO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>+0126*******<br/>How am I supposed to study well when I asked for notes and you sent me your nudes...</p><p>Kihyun was statued in his seat, eyes wide open and came back to what he just sent to a random dude.</p><p>Fuck. He thought it was in a different folder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Class President's Nude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm here again, I don't smut so we just go this way haha, hope you like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another boring class in literature and its killing the whole students inside this room not because of lack of interest but the professor is slow at discussing and full of blabbering.</p><p>"Hey Pres, what did he said?" Changkyun asked the president of the class, Yoo Kihyun. Changkyun really likes teasing the president because he is too haughty and arrogant, plus he so cute when he gets irritated.</p><p>"Are you not listening? Listen then you'll know." Kihyun said and rolled his eyes that made Changkyun giggle</p><p>"I'm listening but I missed some parts." Changkyun said while looking at Kihyun and not listening to the professor, "Plus you are the president so I am gonna ask to you, unless you're a bad president that not helps students like me who is struggling—"</p><p>"Can you shut up? You are making my blood boil and I help students when its needed." Kihyun said and looked intensely at the other boy but Changkyun raised his brows that tells he still needs the info, "Can you just stop? Stop." Kihyun said and rolled his eyes.</p><p>Changkyun smirked and continued listening to the professor, welp if he is listening. Bell rang and the students are now fixing their bags, getting ready to go home.</p><p>"See you tomorrow Mr. President!" Changkyun said leaving a pat at his back then winked, Kihyun looked at him not amused then rolled his eyes, for the umpteenth time today. He really don't like that guy, rowdy, obstreperous, noisy and irritating.</p><p>________</p><p>Next day was not new, lit class and the professor is still boring. He continued writing notes when the prof announced something.</p><p>"Okay class, so we're going to have a quiz tomorrow, coverage of 30 so please do review your notes and study well."</p><p>The class groaned in unison except for Kihyun who is still writing the notes written on the powerpoint slide.</p><p>"Wow, you're not even bothered?" Changkyun said and groaned in Kihyun's ears, "Ughhh quiz!!" </p><p>Kihyun put his pen down and looked at his irritating seatmate, blood arousing his cheeks, "Can you like stop pestering me?"</p><p>Changkyun laughed hard but the class is not bothered because it was still in chaos after the announcement. "Oops I made the president mad again~ Sorryyy~" Changkyun sang in an irritating melody and winked at Kihyun then went back to his doing.</p><p>Kihyun rolled his eyes and fixed his round glasses thinking that he won't get anything if he'll continue talking to an immature seatmate. </p><p>Bell rang and the class was still groaning because they're gonna review for a boring class tomorrow, others will stay at the library and others are ofcourse going home for a more comfortable and nice ambiance, or will sleep instead of studying.</p><p>_______</p><p>Kihyun was in his room, study room to be exact when he recieved a message. </p><p>+0126*******<br/>
Hey~ Got your number from a classmate!</p><p>Kihyun creased his forehead, an unknown number but it is said that its from a classmate.</p><p>+1122*******<br/>
Who's this?</p><p>+0126*******<br/>
Your classmate. Just wanted to ask for some notes in lit, I haven't reviewed because of lack of notes :(</p><p>Kihyun was confused but didn't give a fuck to knowing the guy or girl because he still needs to review so he took a picture of his notes. He selected ALL the pictures because he's too lazy to check the ☑ boxes so he sent them already.</p><p>+1122*******<br/>
[sents images]<br/>
Here ya go, study well.</p><p>He turned off his phone but a light came out again through his screen.</p><p>+0126*******<br/>
How am I supposed to study well when I asked for notes and you sent me your nudes...</p><p>Kihyun was statued in his seat, widely opening his eyes and came back to what he just sent to a random dude.</p><p>Fuck. He thought it was in a different folder.</p><p>+1122*******<br/>
Fuck. Delete that, I'm sorry for that. Shit!!!!</p><p>+0126*******<br/>
Well, you look good in here tho? And nice dick.</p><p>+1122*******<br/>
What the fuck???? DELETE OR DIE.</p><p>+0126*******<br/>
Die please.<br/>
You look hot here, looks like not the president I know ;)</p><p>Kihyun got goosebumps and arousal at the same time. He doesn't even know why.</p><p>+1122*******<br/>
WHO TF IS THIS? CAN YOU DELETE IT, LIKE MY SOUL IS IN IT.</p><p>+0126*******<br/>
Ohhhh HAHAHA he's mad again~</p><p>Kihyun can feel his heart beat faster and blood immediately run through his cheeks, there's just one person in his mind, he will never be wrong... He screamed out of frustration because it no other than...</p><p>+1122*******<br/>
FUCKING IM CHANGKYUN???</p><p>+0126*******<br/>
Wow. Didn't know you like to fuck me now. Kinky Kihyun, Kinky President.<br/>
Didn't know you take a pic of your dick with still on your uniform, hmm interesting Yoo.</p><p>+1122*******<br/>
SHUT THE FUCK UP.<br/>
DELETE THAT PLEASE. IM BEGGING.<br/>
PLEASE.</p><p>+0126*******<br/>
Pft. Bye gotta study, ciao kinky seatmate ;)</p><p>+1122*******<br/>
FUCK.<br/>
HEY!!<br/>
CHANGKYUN!!!<br/>
OH FUCKING HELL NO.<br/>
I'LL KILL YOU TOMORROW!!!!!!!!</p><p>Kihyun threw his phone on his bed and messed his hair in frustration. They have a quiz but he can't focus now, 'fucking Im Changkyun' </p><p>"ARGGH FUCK!" Kihyun shouted and threw himself next to his phone</p><p>________________</p><p>Kihyun wore a black oversized hoodie because he just wanted or to hide his embarrassment to Changkyun which is his seatmate right now.</p><p>"Hey Kihyun." Changkyun said but Kihyun ignored him and reviewed for a last minute, "Have you studied well?" Changkyun asked again but he can hear his pranky tone of voice which made him blush</p><p>He ignored him again and went back to a fast skimming of notes because he didn't studied well last night and can't sleep too.</p><p>The professor went inside the classroom, "Are you guys ready?"</p><p>The class shouted no in unison but the prof just laughed and turned the projector on, it was always like that, you say no but they just asked you and the quiz will still continue.</p><p>Kihyun was still skimming but nothing comes to his mind due to yesternight's accident. He closed his eyes and tried to tell himself that he can do it. Well not.</p><p>"Kihyun, looks like you did not study well, that's sad." Changkyun said and smirked, "That's fine, you can still bang me after class."</p><p>Kihyun was shooked and his blood went to his cheeks, again, gladly he wore a hoodie so Changkyun won't see it. "S-Shut up." Kihyun stuttered that made Changkyun giggle</p><p>Professor made their notes keep in their bags and started the quiz. It was okay at number 1, 2 but he got so tensed and didn't know the answer to the 3rd question, he put his head down in frustration and was trying to remembering what he read but someone whispered in his ear that made him shiver, that deep and low voice of Changkyun, "Letter D."</p><p>Kihyun pretended to not hear that but he put the answer to his paper, same goes with number 11 but his seatmate whispered again and said, "A."</p><p>Kihyun gulped because this is his first time being blank at quiz, welp the bad luck is following him as he is also stucked with numbers 15 - 30 but Changkyun gave all the answers.</p><p>Kihyun wrote it all and they passed the papers. Silence gathered the room after the quiz as they all are nervous for the results.</p><p>"Mr. Im and Mr. Yoo, you both got perfect score!" the prof announced and all of them clapped.</p><p>"As expected with  thy president!!" The class screamed</p><p>"Wow Changkyun! HAHAHA oh so nice to be the president's seatmate!" Changkyun also laughed and just sushed the boy that teased him he copied Kihyun's answer.</p><p>Kihyun was so embarassed to Changkyun so he put all his confidence to the guy, "Uhm Changkyun, uhh thanks and I'm sorry, y-you shouldn't have done that.." Kihyun said and scratched his nape.</p><p>Changkyun smirked, "Its fine Ki, but ofcourse there's a catch."</p><p>"What's the catch?"</p><p>"I want to go to your dorm." Changkyun said and smiled sheepishly that made Kihyun heart beat fast.</p><p>"U-Uhh.." Kihyun stuttered and can't look at Changkyun</p><p>"Oohh HAHAHA where is that arrogant and cold president I just met?"</p><p>The class was already dismissed and the students already went outside so the two there were left.</p><p>"Y-You know what, ugh! Fine, I owe you my grades, thank you and for fucks sake please delete t-that." Kihyun said while almost shouting that made Changkyun giggle, Changkyun held Kihyun's chin and lifted it up to check and yes Kihyun's cheek was burning hot even tho he's wearing a hoodie</p><p>"Sure, but after I get into your dorm." Changkyun winked at Kihyun</p><p>______</p><p>"Ugh fuck!"</p><p>"Shit Ki, ah!"</p><p>"Kyun, please slow it down!"</p><p>"Sorry in advance but I think I'm gonna burn your dorm!" Changkyun said while he fights the oil in the frying pan, "Fuck!"</p><p>"Because I said slow it down! Don't try to burn my kitchen!"</p><p>Changkyun is already at Kihyun's dorm. Kihyun actually thought he is going to do something but he just want to flex his skills on cooking a chicken something meal but as he expected, he is about to burn the kitchen.</p><p>He actually just asked if they could netflix and chill, with a chicken as their food ofcourse.</p><p>"Tadaaah!" Changkyun said and showed his 'chicken ala kkung' as what he calls it</p><p>Kihyun was actually impressed by the sight of the food in the table, "That's kinda impressive.."</p><p>"It is ofcourse!" Changkyun went to the living room and put his chicken ala kkung on Kihyun's folding table</p><p>"Choose a movie" Kihyun asked as they sat down in front of a tv</p><p>"Boss baby!" The latter shouted in excitement, 'is he the annoying Changkyun he knows?' Kihyun thought.</p><p>Kihyun almost snorted at Changkyun's request, but he remained at his poker face and faced him, "What are you a kid?"</p><p>"I just wanna rewatch it because 2 will be released next year, you know to rewind some memories so I can understand the next one" </p><p>Kihyun looked at him, Changkyun is smiling like a baby and he really looks determined and happy to watch boss baby.</p><p>"It's an hour and a half movie Changkyun, it's too long." Kihyun said when he saw the time </p><p>"Ofcourse its long! It's a movie duh ofcourse its and hour and a half!" Changkyun said and put some chicken on his plate</p><p>"It's still long."</p><p>Kihyun also get some chicken ala kkung and put it in his plate, he ate a part of a chicken and was actually shocked that it tastes heaven and he would like to have more in future, what is this recipe.. But he noticed Changkyun turned quiet after what he said so he looked at Changkyun only seeing him staring at him.</p><p>"Long movie or your long ass dick?" Kihyun choked at what the latter abruptly said, "If you don't want to watch boss baby then you can just be the boss and I'll be your baby."</p><p>Kihyun gulped with what Changkyun is saying, Changkyun moved forward and ofcourse the latter moved backward but too late because he is trapped between the sofa at his back and Changkyun at his front.</p><p>Changkyun smirked and leaned against the president, Kihyun closed his eyes and was actually waiting for a pair of lips to touch his but a finger touched the side of his lips instead, "You're messy"</p><p>Kihyun looked at Changkyun who is now back at his place, after he saw the latter removing the sauce from the side of lips and wiping it on a tissue, "Stop spacing out and let's watch boss baby!!" and he's back again with his whining</p><p>Kihyun can feel the intensity of his heart beat, but he ignored that and jus continued eating the dish the latter made him.</p><p>They ended up watching boss baby, they're already at the part where the baby is introducing the other mega boss babies displayed in the hallways of his workplace, "Ugh this is boring." Kihyun exclaimed</p><p>Changkyun punched Kihyun's arms, "How dare you?? I love this movie, look how cute boss baby is huhu I might make the baby as my wallpaper, I'm too soft!!" </p><p>Kihyun rolled his eyes and rest his back on the sofa, "Ugh, whatever"</p><p>"Whatever too President Yoo Kinky."</p><p>Before Kihyun could reply or rebutt, Changkyun wrapped his arms around Kihyun's waist and leaned his head on his shoulder's. Changkyun looks like a Koala at their position, Kihyun stiffened and blood immediately rushed through his cheeks, "Let me, you're too cuddly with your oversized hoodie and I need warmth, too cold"</p><p>Kihyun blushed and continued watching, not knowing his hands wrapped around Changkyun's back and his head already leaning on the top of the latter's head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advance thank you for reading, I will appreciate some kudos and comments, ily! Advance Merry Christmas! Will try to have christmas one shot when I have time, xoxo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>